The Secret 12 Prompts of Raychelle!
by Zuko of the Water Tribe
Summary: Me and my best friend Tatum gave each other 12 prompts to write Avatar romance. She uploaded hers on my account. Now read mine, then read hers or vice versa and vote on which one you like better!
1. Author's Note

HELLO, my lovely readers. Good for you for clicking on the secret link to the secret prompts of RAYCHELLE! This is a kind of challenge between me and my best friend, Tatum. We gave each other 12 prompts to write with for Avatar : The Last Airbender (though we may have added in a few random stories without the Avatar characters - rest be sure, most of mine ((and I DO mean MOST!)) will be Avatar-related.)

* * *

_THE RULEZ_

They were supposed to be romance related (but again, exceptions were made.)

They were supposed to be ATLA related. (See above)

Your story must relate to the prompt.

They must be based around a couple.

We can't read each other's stories until all twelve prompts are finished. Basically, write as fast as you can. We CAN, however, read each other's reviews.

There are two conjoined prompts - "Triangles" and "Sin". We BOTH have to write something for each prompt.

Basically, anything else goes!!! (including AU and Crossovers)

And this is the result. What we want you to do is vote between our two story... prompt... thingies. Reply in a review and tell us who's is better - mine? Or Tatum's?

* * *

**MY PROMPTS**

- Music

- Crayons

- Red

- Movies

- Necessary

- Cold

**- **Formal

- Visual

- Trouble

- Fate

- Escape

- Pizza

The conjoined prompts are

SIN

and

TRIANGLES.


	2. Prompt 1 : Music

"**Music"**** ~ By Z-W-T**

It was a quiet night in his palace as Fire Lord Zuko stared up at the ceiling and tried, in vain, to sleep. He was used to the quiet, soothing sounds of the forest as he lay beneath the stars, a natural lullaby. He had company then, and he could listen to the soft breathing of the flying bison and the rustling of his friends.

Now, he had nothing.

Zuko sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily with his fists. It was no use trying to doze off. It just wasn't going to happen, not in this giant palace of silence. He had once dreamed of ruling in this palace. Now… _now_ he wished he could be traveling again, outside, free.

It was late.

But maybe one of his friends was suffering from the same thing he was.

Zuko pushed himself off of his too-soft bed and out of the giant, black double doors that guarded his room from the world. He cast a look back into the room, feeling a chill cross his pale chest. If he was ever going to marry, he seriously needed to redecorate. And maybe even if he didn't marry. The dark room creeped _him_ out a little.

But at least Mai would like it.

Just the thought of that sent unpleasant chills down his back and he shook his head violently, trying to clear his mind of her and doing anything with her that involved a bed.

He pressed himself down the hallway towards where his friends slept.

Zuko had gained a lot of responsibility with the new job. Signing documents 200 pages long (who had the time to **write** all that, let alone **read** it?), petitions, rebuilding cities. It wasn't easy fixing a hundred years of war. Most of the time he just wanted to quit. He was 17, for Agni's sake! Still, the perks _were_ nice. He could allow his friends to stay with him in the palace, if only for a few weeks, until they all had to return to their respective nations - or in Aang's case, return with Toph to help reestablish Ba Sing Sei to its former glory.

Zuko felt an oddly happy glow at that thought and wondered why.

But he knew. He knew he was only happy that Aang was returning with _Toph_ and not Sokka.

Oh, who was he kidding?

Toph and not _Katara_.

Zuko pinkened at this and tried very hard to push the girl that had saved his life from his mind. He succeeded - for the first time in a long time - and deliberately walked straight past her room. He instead peeked into Toph's.

She was snoring loudly on the floor, her bed untouched, palms facedown. Zuko rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling a bit. Toph was still paranoid about those 'fire-breathing, hotheaded friends of yours' even though he had assured her she was quite safe. He took a step closer, then reconsidered. He didn't want to wake her if - for once - she was sleeping peacefully.

He retreated back into the hallway.

Zuko gently cracked Sokka's door and slipped his gaze inside.

He immediately pulled his head back out the door and tried to forget seeing the Kyoshi warrior tangled in Sokka's arms - Suki? He hastily continued down the hallway, sweeping past Aang's room, a chill meeting his bare chest as he passed.

For some reason, he didn't feel like talking to the Avatar.

He was about to give in and go find some medicine to make him sleep… when he heard singing.

A male and a female, twining together… magically. Zuko couldn't think of a better word, it was late and he was tired. The male's voice was rugged and the girl's pure, but still, they harmonized.

Zuko walked down the hallway and pushed open the door where the music came from.

Cold air hit his shirtless chest as he looked across the room and to the balcony, where the silky white curtains blew gently in the night wind.

There was Katara, her long brown hair draping over her silken blue nightgown like a curtain, shielding her curves. Her tan skin was glowing a pearly silver color in the moonlight and her body was a shadow against the full moon.

Natural beauty.

Even without makeup, did-up hair, or a long, elegant dress, she was beautiful.

_This_ was why he had fallen in love with her.

_This_ was why he couldn't tell her. Because how could one so stunning love a man with a face like his?

And _that_ was why he hated Aang, the true reason he did not want to talk to him.

She was standing with her back to him, on the balcony, with an all-too familiar man standing beside her.

His uncle sang:

"Beautiful girl, she sings to the night,

I'm listening closely, from dark into light."

Zuko blinked when Katara broke in, her voice carrying across to him from over the room :

"To hear me, oh, listen, I'll carry away,

I'll sing through the nighttime and into the day."

Her voice was soothing and smooth, the only sound in the night besides the chirping crickets. She didn't need instruments. Her voice alone was a song.

It made Zuko weak in the knees and his heart beat way too fast.

But it was nothing new.

He was used to this feeling around her.

He didn't realize the door was shutting until it bumped into his back and pushed him forwards.

Only Iroh heard the stuttering step and turned slightly to see Zuko's dumbfounded face. His uncle gestured for him to come forward, then pressed a finger to his lips. _Come, but be quiet._ Zuko slowly obliged, his knees shaky.

Katara continued singing, eyes closed.

Zuko suddenly recognized the song. It was a Fire Nation lullaby. Iroh must have taught it to her. He frowned suddenly. His mother had sang him to sleep with this song when he was young.

When the male's part came up, his uncle nudged him.

Zuko frantically shook his head, but his uncle's face was encouraging, and he couldn't let the song trail off now. He cleared his throat quietly and sang softly :

"The moonlight is glowing, Glitters in your eyes,

I'm caught here, I'm trapped here, Taken by surprise.

Your song, oh, it takes me, To faraway places,

I'll follow my moonlight, Your voice my heart chases."

Katara had opened her eyes the moment he had begun singing, but he stubbornly refused to look at her, color rising to his cheeks. Nonetheless, they harmonized the end of the song.

"The daytime, the nighttime, the time in between,

We are the moon and the sun, King and Queen,

The songs of the timeless, they take me away,

The songs that you sing are the words that you say."

Zuko paused as the song finished. He immediately shot his eyes to the floor and pinked. Katara was staring at him.

She suddenly advanced towards him and traced his scarred eye with one finger. He stiffened, then shuddered under her feather-light touch and leaned into her palm, forgetting his uncle was there, whooshing out a breath of air. So _this_ was what it was like to be touched on his face. To feel the coolness of someone's skin on his cheek. He hissed quietly and opened his eyes to slits to look at her. She was staring at him still, her eyes tender, cheeks pink.

"You sing beautifully," she murmured, before releasing him from her spell and sweeping out of the room.

He stared after her longingly. But his heart sang.


	3. Prompt 2 : Crayons

"**Crayons"**** ~ By Z-W-T**

Katara scribbled at her parchment, her pale pink tongue out in concentration. She reached for the crayons and instead grabbed hold of a cold finger.

Zuko looked up, across from her, hovering over his own parchment. He quickly withdrew his hand and frowned, curling it into a fist. "Er… sorry. You go." He stared intently at the hundreds of colors, avoiding eye contact.

Katara took the silver needed to complete her fox-bunny and gestured for him to go ahead.

He did so, reaching for a pale blue color, eyeing her nervously.

As Katara added the sheen to her fox-bunny's coat, she noticed Zuko flicking his eyes up at her a few times, pausing in his coloring when doing so.

He got away with this about four times before Katara's curiosity got the best of her. She craned her neck to try and look at his picture, but Zuko noticed the moment she moved and quickly shifted his parchment closer to his chest, hiding it in the shadow of his body. He shot her a glare.

"Oh, come on, Zuko!" Katara grinned and pawed at Zuko's arms, trying to pry them apart as they barred her view. "Let me see!"

Zuko stubbornly cradled his body over the drawing, careful not to crush it, but still shielding her view. "No!"

Katara wriggled her fingers between his arms and started pulling. "Come on, Zuzu!" she teased. "What are you drawing?"

Zuko snatched up his drawing and held it high over his head, attempting to stand up, but Katara was practically crawling in his lap. "Agh! Get off, Katara! I'm serious!"

She flashed him a wicked grin. "What? Are you ashamed? Is the mighty Prince Zuko a bad artist?" She placed a leg on either side of his waist, trying to reach. Katara carefully maneuvered her chest away from Zuko's face when he started turning pink and sputtering.

"This is a very… uncomfortable… position for me!" Zuko hissed, trying to wriggle his waist away from hers. His arm was still high above his head.

"Then just give me the picture!" She wiggled around on his lap, purposely trying to make him give up the drawing. It seemed to be working - Zuko's face was getting very distressed and his arm was limping.

Then, suddenly, he stood up, and Katara toppled off his lap with an indignant "Oof!"

He looked down at her, as if he was about to apologize, then seemed to reconsider when she was on her feet and jumping for the drawing he held over his head.

"Oh, come on, Zuko! Do you really think I care if you aren't a great artist?" She leaped high.

Zuko's face shifted into a secretive frown. "It's not that," he muttered, flinching when her reaching fingers brushed the scarred side of his face.

She paused and looked at him critically. "Then _what_ are you so concerned about?"

He scowled. "_Nothing_!"

Katara threw her hands in the air "Then let me see it!"

Zuko's face grew slightly surprised, then changed into a shifty glare. "I'm not… finished coloring it," he muttered, putting out a hand to stop her advance at him.

Katara narrowed her eyes. "I don't care," she replied, "and you're a terrible liar."

Zuko's face grew very still, and she didn't recognize the look. "I know that," he murmured.

She stared at him for a moment, trying to decipher the face, before brushing her fingers along his arm, still reaching.

An idea hit her when Zuko trembled under her touch and a very, very brief snort pushed past his lips before he became silent again.

She grinned wickedly at him. "Hey, Zuko. You're not… _ticklish_, are you?"

Zuko's face immediately became tight and his throat worked as he swallowed. "No," he said, and it was pretty convincing. Katara almost believed him.

Until he flinched a little when her arm twitched at him.

Katara's smile grew wider. "_Really?_"

Zuko's arm faltered slightly, and he began backing up as she advanced. "Really."

"Uh-huh." Katara backed him into the wall. Zuko's face looked like that of a trapped animal.

She pounced, sending her fingers all along his stomach and chest. Zuko writhed under her hands, snorting and trying to push her away with his free hand, his eyes glowing with the effort of holding in his laughter. Katara's fingers ventured upwards, tracing his collarbone and the center of his chest, feeling every plane.

A high-pitched yell erupted from him.

Zuko pressed himself as far against the wall as he could, biting his lip forcefully, obviously embarrassed by his sudden outburst. Katara grinned - she'd had no clue he could even make that sound.

"Hand it over!" she demanded, pausing just long enough for him to get his bearings back on his speech.

"No." He wedged a leg between them and held her back with his shin. Zuko's breathing was still heavy and he looked at her from excited, awakened eyes. "I'm not…" -gasp- "…done yet."

"I don't care. This would have been much simpler if you'd stopped looking at me in the first place," she added, not missing the surprised look that flew across his face.

Zuko caught his breath suddenly. "I can't…help it," he muttered, "It was necessary."

Katara finally caught on.

"Are you drawing _me?_"

Zuko's face immediately tightened and his jaw began working.

That was all the answer she needed.

"…Oh."

Zuko seemed to kind of hide his face, turning away from her as best he could, and she lost sight of his scar. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly, his fingers tightening on the picture. "I'll burn it up, if you want. I… I don't know…" Zuko's face grew weary and ashamed again, reminding her of when she'd splashed him over when he'd begged for mercy, back at the Western Air Temple. Zuko's finger's began to glow around the picture.

"No! Don't burn it!" Katara leaped at him and pressed against him, reaching for the parchment.

Zuko turned to face her, looking surprised and slightly hopeful.

"…You don't care?"

"No!" Katara's fingers brushed the paper and she looked him in the eyes pleadingly. "Please! No one's ever drawn me before! Can I see it?"

Zuko's face grew uncertain.

"Please?" Katara was leaning in so close that she was actually falling on him. She caught her balance quickly, her hand flying to his neck, and she realized just how close she was to his face. Katara could see his pulse hammering under his jaw, his golden eyes flashing in time with his beating blood.

"Ah…" Zuko swallowed and he blinked at her.

Katara tried to push off his chest, realizing she was probably making him uncomfortable.

Zuko's eyes flickered.

"Here!" he said quickly, pushing the drawing at her. He looked down at his hands and sucked in a breath of air as she carefully looked at the drawing, uncrinkling it's rumpled edges.

Katara's breath caught.

It was a drawing of her, eyes opened, facing a fierce wind. Her hair blew wildly behind her, a mixture of reds and browns _she_ didn't know she had in her hair, but he must have noticed. She was sitting on something… Katara looked closer. The paper was filled almost entirely by her, but she could make out the edges of Appa's saddle. Golden sunlight spilled across the page and left her a shadow of deep brown against the leather saddle. The yellow glow glimmered in her eyes. Katara smiled slightly, looking into her own eyes. Zuko had used a huge variety of blues to color them in. Her body was shadowed perfectly, the pale blue of her dress glowing. Katara realized with a half-happy, half-embarrassed blush that Zuko had given her a dress with no pants underneath - Drawing-Katara was sitting on her legs, and a dark tan strip of skin was exposed to the wind.

When she looked back up at him, Zuko was eyeing her through his bangs, golden eyes hopeful.

She gave him a small, playful, disbelieving smile. "You did this with _crayons_?"

Zuko's face lit up and his bit his lip. "Well… I prefer the original."


End file.
